1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a strobe light that includes a light emitting diode (LED) light source.
2. Background of the Invention
Gas discharge strobe lights are well known in the art. Such strobe lights find particular application for emergency vehicles, radio towers, photography, and entertainment venues. Such conventional strobe lights utilize incandescent or gas light sources, and most commonly are xenon discharge lamps. Incandescent light or gas sources have relatively high energy consumption and have relative short lifetimes, resulting in relatively high maintenance costs. Gas discharge strobe lamps are also susceptible to breakage, produce intense ultraviolet light that breaks down many materials, and produce ozone due to high voltage requirements. Such conventional gas discharge strobe lights also have reliability problems and have relatively complicated supporting electronics to maintain the flashing operation.